badboyzclubfandomcom-20200214-history
BadBoyzClub Wiki:Rules and guidelines
Bad Boyz Club Wiki policies and guidelines are developed by the community to describe best practice, clarify principles, resolve conflicts, and otherwise further our goal of creating a free, reliable encyclopedia for the Bad Boyz Club show. There is no need to read any policy or guideline pages before starting editing. If you do not agree with any of the rules presently or would like to make substitutes, please state them on the talk page where consensus will be made. Although Bad Boyz Club Wiki does not employ hard-and-fast rules, Bad Boyz Club Wiki policy and guideline pages describe its principles and best-known practices. Policies explain and describe standards that all users should normally follow, while guidelines are meant to outline best practices for following those standards in specific contexts. Policies and guidelines should always be applied using reason and common sense. This policy page specifies the community standards related to the organization, life cycle, maintenance of, and adherence to policies, guidelines, and related pages. Rules Civility Incivility – or the appearance of incivility – typically arises from heated content disputes. *''Explain yourself''. Not sufficiently explaining edits can be perceived as uncivil, whether that's the editor's intention or not. Use good edit summaries, and use the if the edit summary doesn't provide enough space or if a more substantive debate is likely to be needed. *''Be careful with user warning templates''. Be careful about issuing to editors you're currently involved in a dispute with, and exercise caution when using templated messages for newcomers. Consider using a personal message instead of, or at least in addition to, the templated message. *''Try not to get too intense''. Other people can misread your passion as aggression. Take great care to avoid the appearance of being heavy-handed or bossy. Nobody likes to be bossed about by an editor who appears to believe that they are "superior"; nobody likes a bully. *''Avoid editing while you're in a bad mood''. It does spill over. *''Take a Real-Life check''; disengage by two steps to assess what you're about to say (or have just said). Asking yourself "How would I feel if someone said that to me?" is often not enough, many people can just brush things off, and it's water off a duck's back. So, to get a better perspective, ask yourself: "How would I feel if someone said that to someone I love who can't just "brush it off?" If you'd find that unacceptable, then don't say it. And, if you've already said it, strike through it and apologize. *Just because we're online and unpaid doesn't mean we can behave badly to each other. People working together in a newspaper office aren't supposed to get into punch-ups in the newsroom because they disagree about how something's worded or whose turn it is to make the coffee. Nor are volunteers working at the animal rescue centre allowed to start screaming at each other over who left ferrets in the filing cabinet or the corn snake in the cutlery drawer. In fact, there's pretty much nowhere where people working together to do something good are allowed to get into fist-fights, shouting matches, hair-pulling or name-calling. Same applies here, too. *Someone may very well be an idiot. But telling them so is neither going to increase their intelligence nor improve your ability to communicate with them. *No matter how frustrated you are, do not tell people to "grow up" or include any wording along the lines of "if this were kindergarten" in your messages. Remember you can't go back and change them! Do *Be clear about what you did, so that other editors can assess it quickly *Use neutral language *Be calm Don't *Make snide comments *Make personal remarks about editors *Be aggressive Assume good faith Assuming good faith is a fundamental principle on Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia. It is the assumption that editors' edits and comments are made in good faith. Most people try to help the project, not hurt it. If this were untrue, a project like Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia would be doomed from the beginning. This guideline does not require that editors continue to assume good faith in the presence of obvious evidence to the contrary (vandalism). Assuming good faith does not prohibit discussion and criticism. Rather, editors should not attribute the actions being criticized to malice unless there is specific evidence of malice. When disagreement occurs, try to the best of your ability to explain and resolve the problem, not cause more conflict, and so give others the opportunity to reply in kind. Consider whether a dispute stems from different perspectives, and look for ways to reach consensus. When doubt is cast on good faith, continue to assume good faith yourself where you can. Be civil and follow dispute resolution processes, rather than attacking editors or edit warring (users editing at the same time) with them. If you wish to express doubts about the conduct of fellow fans, please substantiate those doubts with specific diffs and other relevant evidence, so that people can understand the basis for your concerns. Although bad conduct may seem to be due to bad faith, it is usually best to address the conduct without mentioning motives, which might exacerbate resentments all around. Be careful about citing this principle too aggressively. Just as one can incorrectly judge that another is acting in bad faith, so too can one mistakenly conclude that bad faith is being assumed; exhortations to "Assume Good Faith" can themselves reflect negative assumptions about others. No personal attacks As a matter of polite and effective discourse, comments should not be personalized. That is, they should be directed at content and actions rather than people. In disputes, the word "you" should be avoided when possible. However, when there are disagreements about content, referring to other editors is not always a personal attack. Similarly, discussion of a user's conduct or history is not in itself a personal attack when done in the appropriate forum for such discussion (the user's talk page, etc.) Editors should be civil and adhere to good Wiki etiquette when describing disagreements. The appropriate response to an inflammatory statement is to address the issues of content rather than to accuse the other person of violating this policy. Accusing someone of making personal attacks without providing a justification for your accusation is also considered a form of personal attack. Policies Citing sources and identifying reliable sources Finding sources can be very exciting! Here at Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, if we want to build a comprehensive Wikipedia, we have to cite sources. Citing sources are hard to learn as a beginner editor. When you find a source (YouTube video links) you can add it to the article. The second step is to use the right template to add the source in. If the source is a YouTube video then you would want to use Template:Cite video. Notability Even though this is a Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia, you might want to create different topics that you would like to talk about. However, we only allow BBC-related articles on this Wikipedia. So please do not create articles about yourself, hobbies, other favorite famous/notable person, things you hate/like, list of dubious and non-related BBC things, fancrut, and other articles that wouldn't be associated with Bad Boyz Club. Please do not create articles about suspected and unannounced seasons and cast members of the Bad Boyz Club. All these articles will be nominated for deletion. Users who continue to do create these articles may face being blocked as its not being constructive. If you are not sure of the notability of a article you may wish to create, please advise someone by leaving a message on this talk page, which is located on the top of this page titled "discussion"; and someone will be able to answer your question. Original research Please do not add original research to any article. The term "original research" (OR) is used on Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia to refer to material—such as facts, allegations, ideas, and stories—for which no reliable published source exists. That includes any analysis or synthesis of published material that serves to advance a position not advanced by the sources. To demonstrate that you are not adding OR, you must be able to cite reliable, published sources that are both directly related to the topic of the article, and directly support the material as presented. Vandalism Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content in a deliberate attempt to compromise the integrity of Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia. Examples of typical vandalism are adding irrelevant obscenities and crude humor to a page, illegitimately blanking pages, and inserting patent nonsense into a page. Vandalism is prohibited. While editors are encouraged to warn and educate vandals, warnings are by no means necessary for an administrator to block. Even if misguided, willfully against consensus, or disruptive, any good-faith effort to improve the encyclopedia is not vandalism. Edit warring over content is not vandalism. Careful consideration may be required to differentiate between edits that are beneficial, detrimental but well-intentioned, and vandalizing. Mislabelling good-faith edits as vandalism can be considered harmful. Upon their discovery, revert clearly vandalizing edits. Then warn the vandalizing editor. Notify administrators of vandalizing users who persist despite warnings, and administrators should intervene to protect content and prevent further disruption by blocking such users from editing. When warranted, accounts whose main or only use is obvious vandalism or other forbidden activity may be blocked even without warning. Neutral point of views Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia's editorial policy is that articles must be written in "neutral point of view," often abbreviated "NPOV." This policy says that we accept all the significant viewpoints on an issue. Instead of simply stating one perspective, we try to present all relevant viewpoints without judging them. Our aim is to be informative, not persuasive. Our policy does NOT mean that our articles are expected to be 100% "objective," since in any dispute all sides believe their view to be "true." You might hear fans referring to an article as having a "POV" problem. This is BBC Wikipedia slang for a biased article, or one obviously written from a single perspective. Advertising copy would fall in this category, as would a political diatribe. In a less extreme case, an article might have "POV" problems if it spends significantly more time discussing one view than another view of equivalent significance, even if each view is presented neutrally, or if the article gives excessive coverage to a minor viewpoint. Guidelines Fancrut Fancrut are sentences, words and statements that are biased and not supported in sources. Statements such as "Marcus is the best Bad Boyz ever!", "Bad Boyz Club is the best", "I hate so and so" and "This show sucks" are fancrut and are not welcomed here. This is an encyclopedia not a debate if Bad Boyz Club is the best show. We want to show people from around the world of our Wikipedia and having biased statements in our articles would stare them in the wrong direction, we want to encourage them in our community and help out. So lets please be professional and helpful as much as possible. Also you may want to read What Bad Boyz Club Wiki is not. Edit summaries When you edit an article, you can spot "Summary:" here its best encouraged that you write a short straight-to-the-point summary of the changed you just made to the article. For an example, if I expanded an article I would say "expanding", if I was to add just sources to an article I would write "adding sources". If I found fancrut or additions that are not supported I would write "removing fancrut". If you have done a lot more, then please state a straight-to-the-point summary. Please do not attack anybody either in your summary. You may find editors or IPs vandalizing articles and if you do, please stay cool and just write "removing vandalism" or such. If this happens again, please advise an admin for further assistance. Grammar and prose Not everyone in the world is perfect so its perfectly fine if you messed up on a article. Grammar and prose errors are normal in the human world and you shouldn't be bashed because of it! Here at Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia we try to help out our community. If you want an article to be reviewed by admins, college-level English language speakers and other fans who are good at fixing grammar errors and spotting them, you can nominate the article up for a peer review. There you can expect a comprehensive review on the article and additional comments that can help you fix the article. What we do expect from you when you edit any article is; when you add content or expand the article to its fullest potential, please try your best to keep it clean. When we mean "clean" we mean, keeping the article at a flow where other readers can read it and better understand what you are trying to tell them. Add relevant content as well, don't add rubbish or nonsense to the articles. If spotted, this can be undone and you can be warned for this. This is a community where we strive to create articles at a well enough status and structure that can be enjoyed and read by many. With that being said, please cleanup your mess when you do edit, if there are any you can spot. It is better favored that you use college-level English words and not basic English. Remember, don't feel like you are alone here, there's always someone looking and seeking to help others. Test pages/sandboxes If you do not want to edit an article just yet, you can always try using a test page or a sandbox. A sandbox, is a place where you can do anything you want! Nothing will be removed and you can add whatever you may wish. Please advise that you do not make a sandbox to make attacks or add non-free content as it will be removed. Please use the sandbox to help better your skills at writing or an incubation of an article you are working on. Its ok if someone helps out, Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia is based on helping each other out. If you wish to not have help in your sandbox, please ask nicely to that person that you would like to edit the page by yourself. Category:Bad Boyz Club Wikipedia